


Limit

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The set was off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit

The set was off, and Suga cursed under his breath as Asahi adjusted for the strange trajectory of the ball. But of course, because he wasn’t hitting with his full power, the spike was blocked, the ball slamming into the floor before Nishinoya could reach. 

He chanced a look at the sidelines. Kageyama bounced on the balls of his feet, clearly wanting to go back in. Ukai had his fist pressed over his mouth. Suga looked away and mouthed, “Sorry,” to Asahi, who nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

“Don’t mind,” Daichi reminded him. 

Suga did mind. A lot. 

This was their first match of nationals, and Suga had woken up shaking. “You’re over thinking things,” Daichi would tell him, and he was right, but this was so important. This was the dream they’d worked for three years to reach, something that had once seemed impossible. Suga couldn’t help but overthink it, and now he was faltering on the court. 

During the last set, Ukai decided to switch out Kageyama because the other setter needed a rest. The teams were tied, and Ukai wanted that surprise factor that Suga could bring, a change in the pace of the game. Suga started by making his first serve too easy to receive. He didn’t get a second chance. 

He wanted to think as clearly and quickly as Kageyama could. Instead his thoughts jumbled together, too slow and incoherent. “Who do I set to? Asahi is running--but Hinata wants a jump--but Daichi--is the ball too high?--Am I too far away?--Is that too fast--too slow--that blocker over there--no, Tanaka--” 

He set the ball again and Hinata floundered. Even with his quick instincts, he couldn’t save the play. Not when Suga had set the ball too high and too far. Hinata swung, missed, and landed. The ball fell out of bounds, rolling away before coming to rest near the wall. 

Suga felt sick. The whistle blew, piercing his head, dispelling all of his thoughts except for one. Failure. Something he’d fought so hard against. Something his father would call him had he been here, but he never came to Suga’s games because Suga didn’t play often. Suga was thankful. 

He switched with Kageyama and walked towards Ukai on shaky legs. The coach stood up, grim-faced. Suga looked him in the eye. He would not run away from his own mistakes. Not when he’d put the team several points behind. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It won’t happen again.” 

Ukai looked him in the eye for a moment, then nodded. “It better not.” He sat down, and Suga made his way towards the other benched players. None of them really looked at him, focusing on the court. 

Benched, where he belonged. He wasn’t useful to the game. Not if he couldn’t handle things like this. Not only was Kageyama more talented and could handle his emotions better on the court. Suga watched as Kageyama and the others clawed back their points and won the match, and he felt like crying. 

They took their bows and filed out of the gym. Ukai would have them head back to the hotel soon to rest before the next day’s match. Suga excused himself to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes burning, fingers digging into the skin of his arms. He should have quit the team when he had the chance. He was bringing down his friends. They were probably furious that he’d almost cost them their last chance at winning. That’s why they hadn’t said anything to him when they came off the court. They were probably ashamed. They--

“Suga?” 

Suga flinched at the sound of Daichi’s voice echoing through the bathroom. He wiped at his face, only slightly surprised when his hand came away wet. 

“Suga, I know you’re in here,” Daichi said. 

Suga opened his stall door and stepped out. Daichi watched him with concern as he made his way over to the sink and washed his hands. 

“Suga.” Daichi came closer to him. “Listen--” 

“Are we heading back to the hotel?” Suga interrupted. “If you need help getting the others, I’ll wrangle them up.” He offered Daichi a shaky smile. 

Daichi’s expression hardened. “Don’t give me that crap.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m your best friend, Suga,” Daichi said. “I know when you’re lying.” 

“Lying,” Suga repeated, the smile slipping off his face. “Daichi-” 

“I know you’re over thinking whatever happened on the court,” Daichi continued, each word chipping away at Suga’s resolve. “I know you were probably over thinking what it means to be on the national stage. But I can’t help you unless I know what’s going on.” 

“You sound like you do,” Suga said. “Let’s go.” He tried to get around Daichi, but Daichi stepped in front of him.

“No.” 

“Daichi-” 

“We’re not leaving this bathroom until you tell me what’s going on.” 

“There’s nothing to tell, Daichi.” Suga tried to push Daichi aside, but Daichi grabbed his wrists. 

“Yes, there is.” 

“Let go of me.” Suga’s voice went quiet. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because until you get this out of your system, you won’t be able to get over it.” 

“There’s nothing to get over!” 

“I know you, Suga. I know there’s something wrong, and if you’d just tell me--” 

“I’m not good enough!” Suga’s voice was loud enough to make Daichi’s ears ring. Silence followed, punctuated only by Suga’s harsh breaths. He stood there, hands clenched at his side, shaking. 

Daichi took a deep breath. “How long have you been holding that in?” 

Suga’s face crumbled and his next breath came out as a sob. “I don’t d-deserve to stand with you and A-asahi. I’m w-weak. I l-let it get to me. I’m not a r-regular like you. I a-almost put an end t-to our ch-chance. I f-failed. I’m j-just average and I sh-should have l-left the team.” He choked back another sob. 

Daichi let go of Suga’s wrists and wrapped his arms around Suga, pulling him close. Suga dug his fingers into Daichi’s shoulders, his entire body shaking with sobs. 

“That’s not true,” Daichi murmured. “We all have bad days. Suga, you mean so much to this team. You unite us on the court. You confuse the other teams. You’re smart. You can strategize in a way most of us can’t. I just think when you get on the court you need to stop thinking about it as nationals and think about it as all the other games you’ve played. You need to remember what you can do.” 

Suga nodded against Daichi’s shoulder, still shaking. 

Daichi pulled away, just a little, so that he could look Suga in the eye. “I believe in you,” he said. “And next time you step on the court, I want you to believe in yourself. I want you to see yourself as equal to every single person there with you.” 

Suga stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding. Then he choked out a laugh, pulling away from Daichi and wiping at his eyes. 

“I’m such a mess,” he muttered. “I need someone else to tell me things I should already know.” 

“Sometimes you need to hear it from someone else,” Daichi said. 

Suga looked at him and gave him a shaky smile. “You’re an amazing captain, Daichi. And an amazing friend.” 

Daichi’s cheeks turned a strange shade of red. “Suga!” 

“I mean it.” Suga wiped at his eyes again before tilting his chin up. “And next time, I’m going to prove to you that I deserve to stand at your side as your vice captain.” 

Daichi smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

He moved forward, looped his arms around Suga’s shoulders, and together they walked outside.


End file.
